Como verdes y naranjas
by Tsubaki-Sato
Summary: UA Él, un vividor de la vida. Ella, una joven carente de compromiso y con un chico rondándole la cabeza. Una fiesta que los une y un futuro incierto. ¿Qué pasará? ZoNa


Este es mi primer fic escrito aquí, espero que os guste :)  
One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.  
Las primeras ideas están sacadas a partir de un libro que me gustó mucho "Finalmente juntos" de Josie Lloyd y Emlyn Rees.

**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones.**

Bien, supongamos que estoy en una entrevista de trabajo y tú estás sentado en la silla del examinador. Podrás ver que soy bastante alto, complexión fuerte debido al ejercicio y, como a todo el mundo, lo que más te va a llamar la atención es mi pelo de color verde. Al principio puedo parecer bastante serio y frío, pero porque se me da bien lo que hago, y si me preguntas por qué creo que soy el mejor para ese puesto te diré lo siguiente: Porque necesito dinero. Ése soy yo, Roronoa Zoro.

¿Para qué vamos a engañarnos? Vivo en un piso alquilado en el centro de la cuidad con otro compañero, Sanji. Trabaja en un restaurante bastante caro, por lo que no le falta el dinero, pero a diferencia de él yo no tengo esa suerte. A decir verdad, no me hace gracia la idea de ponerme a trabajar, pero no hay más remedio si no quiero que nos echen del piso por impago.

Los viernes y los sábados solemos salir con nuestro grupo de amigos a tomar unas copas por los pubs y discotecas de la zona, ya nos conocen, y como a todo buen hombre, me gustan las mujeres. Nunca he tenido "grandes" problemas a la hora de acercarme al sexo femenino, les resulto atractivo y por consiguiente, son ellas las que vienen a mí. A veces mi mal humor debido a cómo van las cosas las espanta, pero bueno, las mujeres no son lo principal en mi vida, y nunca lo serán.

Todo lo contrario que a mi buen amigo, que si por él fuera, dejaría que una avalancha humana compuesta sólo por el género femenino cayera sobre él. No hay que quitarle méritos. Es rubio, alto, de buen ver, y sabe cómo ganarse a una chica mediante las palabras y, más bien, los actos, o eso dice él.

Pero bueno, ésas ya son otras historias que no vienen a cuento. Estaba en una de las barras cuando una mujer, alrededor de los 23 años, se acercó para invitarme a una copa. Me fijé que no llevara anillo, lo primero, pues no me hace mucha gracia eso de que el pobre marido acabe con unos cuernos bien grandes. Mientras continuaba la conversación no mencionó ningún novio ni nada por el estilo, es decir, estaba libre y dispuesta a quien pasara por su vida en ese momento.

Tras una serie más de copas nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Pude ver cómo se lo estaba pasando Sanji con dos chicas, una en cada brazo, y seguramente, contándoles alguna batallita falsa. Al ver que me dirigía hacia la salida, se acercó a mí:

-_¿Tienes las llaves de casa o esta noche piensas pasarla fuera?_ –Dijo mientras echaba una ojeada a mi acompañante.  
-_Probablemente hoy no duerma en casa, así que no me harán falta las llaves aunque las tenga_ –Con una sonrisa medio burlona me, dirigí a la salida y posteriormente, a su apartamento.

-------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------

Como buena mujer que soy, lo único que consigue relajarme en un día estresante como el que había tenido era una tarde de compras en el centro comercial junto con mi mejor amiga y un buen fajo de billetes.

-_¡Te lo juro! ¿Te puedes creer que encima tuvo el descaro de decirme que podría haber estado mejor? ¡Si no hubiera estado en su oficina realmente se iba a enterar de quién soy yo!_- Dije indignada.  
-_Tranquilízate Nami, así lo único que conseguirás será volver a ponerte histérica, y eso es malo para las arrugas_.  
-_¿Qué? ¿¡Arrugas! Deja de decirme ese tipo de cosas Vivi, los sustos no son buenos para la salud_.

Es cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntas ella y yo, pero tras encontrarnos de nuevo nos hicimos inseparables. Vivi vive con Koza, su novio desde hace algún tiempo, y yo vivo en un piso cercano gracias al mísero sueldo que consigo trabajando como telefonista para una famosa marca de móviles, tan ricos unos y tan pobres otros.

Al vivir sola no tengo porqué preocuparme si la casa está desordenada, si dejo la tapa del váter bajada o no, y compro sólo las cosas que me gustan, es una ventaja. Aunque algo de compañía nunca viene mal. Hace unos meses terminé con mi novio, tres años no habían sido suficientes y se dejó llevar, como él dijo, por el alcohol y acabó en la cama con ésa. ¡Una víbora, eso es lo que es! Vivi fue quien más me ayudó a superarlo.

Durante el primer mes lo pasé realmente mal, pero después me di cuenta de que el mundo no se acaba por esa razón y que debo seguir viviendo, por mí y por todos los que se preocupan. Un día durante una fiesta conocí a un chico rubio amigo de Vivi, Sanji creo que se llamaba, creo que me interesa, es guapo y parece bastante majo. Y lo mejor de todo es que mañana por la noche es el cumpleaños de un amigo que tenemos en común y él también asistirá. Tengo que prepararme bien si quiero captar su atención, pues siempre está rodeado por un buen número de mujeres.

-_Venga, si sigues soñando despierta cerrarán las tiendas, y no van a esperar a que tú compres para acabar su jornada_ –Ella sabe que me gusta y quiere lo mejor para mí, y a su manera me lo demuestra.  
-_Sí, sí, entremos_.

Tras una larga tarde mirando vestidos y otras prendas de vestir, me decidí por una camisa escotada negra y una minifalda blanca, algo simple pero elegante, que junto con unos tacones y mi pelo naranja seguro que harían que no pasara desapercibida.

-_Espero que mañana tengas suerte, y sino, él se lo pierde_ –Tras un rápido guiño de ojo, ella prosiguió con su camino y yo por el mío. Dormiría bien para no tener ojeras. Mañana sería un gran día, sí señor.

--------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

Un pinchazo en la sien, eso es lo que sentí nada más despertar. Maldita sea. Siento que a mi lado duerme otra persona, una chica. Ya lo recuerdo, la de la discoteca. Beber a gran escala definitivamente no es bueno. Tsk…, necesito dormir más, QUIERO dormir más, pero aquí no puede ser. Tras vestirme y darme una ducha me voy de allí, no quiero problemas.

¿Lo peor de todo? Que esa noche tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que había prometido ir. Sanji se enfadaría si no voy, él la ha organizado y asistirán muchos de nuestros amigos. ¡Qué remedio, dormiré hasta entonces! Mi habitación estaba tal cual la dejé, hecha un desastre. Quité todas las cosas de encima de la cama y me tiré sobre ella. No pasarían más de cinco minutos hasta quedarme dormido.

--------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------

Ya era por la tarde y todo iba sobre ruedas, quedaban exactamente tres horas y veinte minutos para el comienzo de la fiesta, y allí estaría él. No podía fallar en nada. Bien, primero, una ducha. Una larga ducha, con sales aromáticas, relajante, la verdad. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación mi teléfono móvil sonó. Vivi.

-_¿Nami? Ah, soy yo, verás, Koza se ha puesto enfermo y me temo que al final no vamos a poder ir a la fiesta, lo siento_.  
-_Oh bueno, no importa, quédate con él, te necesitará más que yo_ – Realmente no me hacía mucha gracia ir sola a la fiesta, aunque conozco a más personas que van a asistir, pero no tengo tanta confianza con ellos. Sé que va a ir Robin, supongo que me juntaré con ella.

Finalmente termina la llamada y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para ponerme la ropa interior y algo de andar por casa hasta que se acerque un poco más la hora. Me puse a ver una de mis series favoritas, y sin darme cuenta, llegó el momento de prepararse. Bien. El peinado, realmente no podía hacerme mucho, tengo una pequeña melena por encima de los hombros, así que lo más apropiado es llevarlo suelto.

Después, la ropa. La había planchado el día anterior al volver a casa, así que estaba radiante, iría de estreno. ¡Cómo me gusta comprar ropa nueva…! Fui a mirarme al espejo y pasé el visto bueno. Lo suficiente elegante para una fiesta por la noche, pero a la vez cómoda, eso es, una combinación perfecta.

Por último los zapatos. Tenían tacón, así me alzaban un poco más y estilizaban mi figura. ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡Nada! Como toque final, un poco de maquillaje. Media hora. Ése era el tiempo que tenía para llegar hasta el local en el que se celebraría la fiesta. Cojo un pequeño bolso previsto de todo lo necesario, salgo de casa y me dirijo hacia el lugar acordado. Sería una buena noche.

---------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------------

Un sonido. Un sonido tan agudo que me destrozaba el tímpano. Me desperté y me di cuenta de que era la alarma del reloj. ¡Mierda! Sólo quedaban cuarenta minutos en los que tendría que prepararme para ir a la fiesta.

Me levanté de la cama, di unos pasos hacia el cuarto de baño pero me tropiezé con algo. Unas perchas. ¿Qué hacían en el suelo? Maldita sea, tal vez sea hora de ordenar esto un poco, pero no precisamente ahora. Tras una ducha rápida de cinco minutos de dirijo hacia mi armario con una simple toalla cubriéndome. Que asco, eso es lo que mas odio, elegir la ropa. Total, me da igual, me pongo lo primero que parece decente, unos vaqueros y una camisa negra. A grandes rasgos ya estaba listo.

Diez minutos. Perfecto, la fiesta se celebraba en un lugar a un par de manzanas, no tardaría mucho. Mientras iba caminando pude ver cómo se iba haciendo de noche y las farolas aún no se encendían. Pensaba en cómo sería la fiesta, quiénes estarían allí, tan absorto estaba que había pasado de largo el local, y al darme cuenta giré bruscamente llevándome por delante a una pelirroja que pasaba por allí.

-----------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------

¡Pero será desgraciado! En una calle prácticamente solitaria aparentemente sin ningún problema, un pedazo de burro casi me lleva por delante.

-_Perdón, no te vi_ –Se apresuró a decir.  
-_Ten más cuidado, podrías haberme hecho daño_ –No sería él quien me chafará esa noche, ¡Desde luego que no!  
-_Sí, sí, ya te pedí perdón, ¿Qué mas quieres?_ -Replicó sin muchas ganas mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Giró hacia el lado contrario de donde venía mientras murmuraba algo sobre mí. Bueno, yo me dirigía en la misma dirección, pero dejé un margen de dos metros, por si se le ocurría alguna locura de nuevo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que paraba en la puerta del mismo lugar donde yo debía entrar. Él entró, y al darse cuenta de que yo también me dirigía hacia allí, me miró extrañado.

-_¿También vienes aquí?_ –Preguntó algo sorprendido.  
-_Pues sí, la chica del cumpleaños es amiga mía._  
-_¿Robin? Pues nunca ha hablado de ti, da igual, cosas de ella._

Tras decir eso se separó de mi lado y se dirigió hacia la barra. Le perdí de vista, yo había ido a la fiesta por otros motivos, la verdad. Me acerqué al lugar donde estaba Robin, la "cumpleañera".

-_Nami, no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto, ¿Y Vivi?_  
-_Se quedó en casa, Koza se puso enfermo y no podía dejarle solo _–Lo sento yo más que tú.  
-_Oh, bueno, pide lo que quieras, diviértete_. –Mientras se dirigía a la barra, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí de nuevo. –_Nami, lígate a alguno_ –Tras esto, prosiguió su camino.

¡Menudo rollo! Hasta ahora no había nada fuera de lo común en la fiesta. Música, bebidas, gente bailando y poco más. En la barra aún podía ver al chico del pelo verde hablando con la camarera como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sería un cliente habitual.

-_¿Por qué está tan sola, dulce damisela?_ –Mientras sostenía una rosa en la boca, apareció delante de mis ojos el chico al que estaba buscando.  
-_Eh, bueno, es que apenas conozco a la gente…_- Dios mío, esta vez parece que me has escuchado, ¡y gracias!  
En ese momento cogió mi mano y la besó -_Pues ahora me conoces a mí _-.  
-_¡Sanji! Deja de molestar a la chica_ -¿Qué? ¡Pero si no me molestaba en lo más mínimo! ¿Quién había dicho eso?  
-_¿Crees que la molesto, Zoro? Entonces, me iré_ –Dijo bajando la cara mientras se iba. Oh no, no molestaba, ¡No te vayaaas!  
-_Ya se fue_ – Oh genial, encima lo decía con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-_Pero bueno, ¿Y tú qué sabes si me molestaba o no?_ –Esto no acabaría bien, lo sé.  
-_Tu cara lo dice todo_.  
-_¡Pues estabas equivocado!_ –Me disponía a ir junto a Sanji, pero estaba demasiado atareado ocupándose de unas chicas. Maldito…  
-_Toma_ –Me pasó un vaso lleno de algo y yo me lo bebí en unos pocos tragos, como una campeona. Ambos tomamos unas copas más, pero me di cuenta de que mi "acompañante" se encontraba en un estado peor que el mío, aunque bueno, yo tengo bastante aguante con el alcohol.

Me disponía a irme de la fiesta, pues ya a duras penas llegábamos a la quincena de personas. Al poco de salir de la puerta Robin me llamó, diciéndome que era algo importante.

-_¿Qué ocurre?_ –Podía habérmelo dicho dentro.  
-_Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme, te lo ruego, como regalo de cumpleaños._  
-_Ya te di mi regalo, pero bueno, ¿De que se trata? _  
-_Necesito que lleves a Zoro a su casa, yo tengo que llevar a Ussop a la suya_. -¿yo? ¿Llevar a ese tipejo? Ni loca.  
-_Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso…_  
-_Nami, no volveré a pedirte nada, lo prometo._ –Parecía sincera, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Esa sería una noche muy larga.


End file.
